


Secret

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon has a secret weapon to use against the Avatar and her friends. (During B1 after Korra and Mako invade the equalist rally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

“Lieutenant, send our guest in.”

There came a static filled response from over the intercom before silence returned. Amon sat upright at his desk, replaying the events from last night’s rally over in his mind. Somehow or another the Avatar and her little friends bested him in front of his followers, and escaped with minimal injuries. Something was bothering the equalist, almost a constant pressure in the back of his mind that whenever he tried to delve deeper on the matter, the moment passed and left him frustrated. 

That was, until he saw a ghost just earlier in the mess hall.   
Their features may have been distorted and even incomparable to some, but he saw it. That fire in those haunted eyes of the fellow equalist. Lee had been one of his first followers to join his cause, and had been one of the brightest, if not strongest. It was one of the many aspects that interested Amon all those years ago when he stumbled across her in an alleyway, just a breath away from death and begging for help. It had taken months, but she was loyal once she had regained most of her abilities. There came a knock at the door before it pushed open slowly.

“Brother Amon. You wished to speak with me?" 

He looked up from his desktop to see one of his members in full gear, dark green goggles staring back at him unblinking. He motioned for them to sit across from him, watching as the door closed and the equalist made their way in front of him.

"Sister Lee, it is my understanding that you were meant to be on guard during the rally last night. Why were you not at your post?” He asked, waiting for an answer he already knew. The equalist clasped their hands behind them before speaking.

“I was ill, sir. Food poisoning from the local restaurant. I was getting over it when I heard the news-”

“And yet you appear to be well.” He leaned forward to stare her down. “Your poor timing and neglect cost the revolution greatly, sister.” Amon waited, and when she didn’t answer him, he stood and walked towards a large map of the city on the back wall.

“Sister Lee, what if I were to tell you there was a way to redeem yourself for last night’s mishap?” He asked out loud, listening to the sounds of her approaching until she was standing just to his right. The equalist looked down to her as she removed her mask, staring at her deep ochre eyes expectantly. Yes, he had seen that glare just the night prior with the Avatar’s little pet. Lee looked up to him, and as he always did he thought her beautiful despite the scar tissue across her face; a horrendous reminder of the mugger’s flames those many years ago. That fated encounter had been the beginning of their unusual acquaintanceship and the start of the lyings and secrets he practically spoon fed her.

+++

“Your family didn’t survive the attack. A firebender had been the cause of their murders and is not going to be prosecuted for his crimes. Your husband, your children, everyone you know is dead… but you can live on. The spirits granted you another chance at life and with my help, I can show you how to do just that. Those benders, those who constantly walk over us and slaughter us like cattle will know that we stand against them in their fight. Join me, Zasha—”

“Lee. My name is Lee… Zasha is dead.”

+++

“What will it take to prove my loyalty to the cause, brother?” She asked, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards to reveal a feral, toothy grin. 

“I have a very special assignment for you, dear sister. The Avatar may be our main target in the upcoming days, and that fight will be undoubtedly fierce… but if we were to take away her support and those pesky pets of hers, we may have an advantage. I need you to keep an eye out for those two boys from last night, the brothers. Without them, she’s vulnerable." 

Lee listened with rapt attention, no doubt assessing the situation and preparing for every possible outcome. She looked to the map and narrowed her hardened gaze in the direction of the arena. Perhaps if he was lucky, she wouldn’t piece the puzzle together until it was too late. Maybe in her insatiable bloodlust she wouldn’t even think to question his motives. 

"Those boys… they’re benders, aren’t they?" 

"Yes, sister Lee.”

She whipped her head towards him with a manic grin on her face, a frightening sight with the damaged muscles turning it into a snarl. The fire in her eyes made Amon smirk faintly behind his mask. If the lies he had been feeding her all these years worked…

“I’ll kill ‘em all!”

…then this would be a fight to the death that he wouldn’t want to miss for the world.


End file.
